1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toothbrush and, more specifically, to a liquid dentifrice dispensing toothbrush for applying a measured dose of liquid dentifrice from a reservoir of liquid dentifrice into the toothbrush bristles by means of an integral pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other tooth brushing devices designed for dispensing dentifrice. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,676,601 issued to Cavanaugh on Jul. 10, 1928.
Another patent was issued to Burgin on Apr. 24, 1956 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,042. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,818 was issued to Taylor on Oct. 1, 1957 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 2, 1980 to Meyer et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,651.
Another patent was issued to Hassan on Oct. 24, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,791. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,324 was issued to Kuo on Sep. 13, 1994. Another was issued to Voight on Jan. 17, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,106 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 23, 1998 to Podolsky as U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,585.
Another patent was issued to Kuo on Jun. 8, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,977. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,995 was issued to Puurunen on Jul. 6, 1999. Another was issued to Spies et al. on Jun. 5, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,412 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 20, 2004 to Dillingham et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,642.
Another patent was issued to Jang on Sep. 27, 2005 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,875. Yet another Canadian Patent No. CA523340 was issued to Neuls on Apr. 3 1961. Another was issued to Horitz on Apr. 6, 1961 as U.K. Patent No. GB864,439 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 27, 1989 to Douglas as U.K. Patent No. GB2215593.